Generally, a toilet stool refers to a western style flush toilet on which a person may astride and excrete wherein when excreting by using the toilet stool, the feces and urine excreted from the eliminatory organ inside body of a user make promptly bad smell air.
In more detail, when a small amount of the excrement such as feces and urine being excreted by the user who sits on a toilet seat drops into a fresh water in a pre-determined space inside a toilet body, and most of bad smell air is made during this extreme instant moment of dropping, which makes the surrounding persons unpleasant.
Currently various types of the western style toilet stools with a odor removal function have been studied, developed and sold in a market to solve overall problems including the aforementioned unpleasant feeling. Among these disclosures, Korean Utility Model registration No. 20-0169267 disclosed a odor removal configuration for a toilet stool in which the bad smell air is absorbed and discharged with an impeller (F) using a rotation force obtained through a suction motor (M) which is driven using external power source. Up until now, this type of technology has been adopted typically for removing bad smell air.
However, according to the prior art, a separate power source such as electric energy for driving the suction motor (M) and impeller (F) has to be necessary and further the mechanical noise produced in operating these devices exceeds to reference values such as 60 dB (night) to 80 dB (daytime), which is noted on “regulation reference of daily life noise and vibration” in Table 8 of enforcement regulation (related to the same act 21(2)) of the noise and vibration regulation act prescribed on the Ministry of Environment decree No. 247 (fully revised on Sep. 13, 2007). Meanwhile, the suction motor making a roaring sound often stimulates user's nerves and makes him/her troubled regardless of the aforementioned regulation reference of daily life noise.
Additionally, taking into consideration of the characteristic configuration of the western style toilet, the inner diameter of a discharging tube for absorbing/discharging bad smell air is much limitative, and further a centrifugal fan manufactured for an absorption, instead of general air ventilation such as a axial flow type fan, is properly adopted, however, there has arisen a problem in that a wide space is needed for installing the suction motor (M) a rotation per minute (rpm) of which becomes higher to perform efficiently the absorption, and the impeller (F) a diameter of which is enlarged to perform efficiently the discharge, causing manufacturing cost expensive and further making the life noise reference greater.